User blog:DeletedContent/Payday 2 asset ideas
Non-preplanning Rats Foreman's truck (D1): A pickup truck with boards (1-3) will be parked outside the house, by the fences, giving more boards. Defibrillator (D1): A defibrillator will be dropped off at the house, allowing you to revive one of the cooks. This cook will periodically feed information to Bain, allowing the crew to cook faster. Extra venting (D1): Extra vents and grates installed in the house will let vent some of the fumes from the cooking process, making it somewhat easier to see in the lab (basically removes some of the smoke that comes from the lab while cooking, making easier to see) Illija the Sniper (D1): Does the same thing he does normally Spotter (D1-2): Spots special enemies like a normal spotter. Oil canters (D1): Works like the gas cans on Nightclub in that it temporarally locks down one area, preventing cops from coming in from there. The areas it can be placed are on the right side of the road, on the left portion of the fence, on the hill on the left, or on one of the staircases by the garage. Intimidation tactics (D2, requires the Dominator skill to work): The Cobras are more intimidated by you, due to you bringing extra firepower (2 of Vlad's mobsters from Aftershock, who will stand by the van). This basically means that they are less likely to double-cross you. This does nothing if you do not bring the required amount of bags, in which case they will still betray you no matter what you do. Better equipment (D3): You can now defuse the C4 on the bus around 20% faster than you could before. This applies to you your whole crew as well, provided that the asset is purchased, of course. Watchdogs Rear-dragged raft (D2): The boat now has a small raft, being dragged along it's rear. This allows for an extra 2 bags to be thrown onto the boat every time it comes around. Firestarter Hacker (D1): A hacker will be hired to hack into the cameras at the airport, making them mark Mendozas and special enemies for you, provided that you do not destroy them. Gasoline (D3): Lets you burn the money faster The Alesso Heist Improved systems: When going loud, the systems are now 50% less likely to malfunction, saving the crew alot of time. Hoxton Breakout Inside man (D1, requires Control Freak): An inside man will do one of the jobs for the truck for you (though he will not do the hack ever), such as putting a ramp over the gap for the truck, or hacking the blockers on the roads Extra Keycard (D2, requires control freak): An extra keycard will be placed by one of the computers, and it will be highlighted. This keycard does the same thing as all of the other ones. First World Bank Elevator Malfunction: One of the elevator shafts in the vault room will be unaccessable, due to an elevator getting stuck in that place. Two placeable maximum Slaughterhouse Barricades: Some of the ways into the slaughterhosue will be barricaded, preventing cops from entering that way Pre-planning Alternate Safe-cracking methods Bank heist: Hacking, Thermite. Hacking works by hacking one of the office computers, then accessing the vault. Thermite works by burning open the vault with, well, thermite from the roof. First World Bank: Rotary Vertical Lance. Basically, a thermal drill which is vertically placed and moves (and drills) along a conveyer belt. Quicker than thermite, but it can also break down, and requires players to set up the rail system. Deployables/ Deployable placement Bank Heist: Inside the vault, in an inside garbage can, inside the drinks machine (the texture is a new one: a pile of ammo/body bags/medical supplies instead of a case Medkits: 3-4 small medkits will be placed in a small case at the desired location Category:Blog posts